Angel Pie
by Jess-Neko-93
Summary: When Dean almost kills himself, Castiel does something drastic to save him. Wing!Kink, language, violence, fluff, sex.
1. Chapter 1

Dan is freaking out. Like, really freaking out. He hasn't felt this panicky since the Apocalypse. "Cas, Cas!" The angel is right in front of him, but Dean can't seem to even focus. Voices are muted and the world is blurry. Every time he blinks, the world flashes in bright, painful colours, until Dean squints his eyes shut again. Muscles he didn't have before twitched nervously, and tendons stretched and contracted, painful as if he'd had them his whole life, but never used them.

He could see, feel Castiel's lips moving, but he couldn't hear, couldn't focus. The world was tipping sideways now, and Castiel's hand on his scar was the only thing grounding him to reality. He didn't know where Sam was, and he hoped that he wasn't seeing this. Poor kid had enough on his plate without dealing with his pansy big brother having a panic attack.

That's what this is, right? He'd seen people have them. It's like a dark little moment to yourself, and it looks and feels like the whole world is shut out. Nothing gets in. Your body shuts down. Dean's body was shutting off, saying a big fuck you to the world for hurting him. He was defending himself, really, mentally. The stress of Kevin's death and Sam's leaving had finally broken Dean.

He was broken.

"Dean." He blinked a few times, and reality hit him like a sledgehammer to the face. "Dean, are you okay? Can you hear me?" He nods quietly, trying to get his bearings. Cas had taken him back to his room. Bed, walls, photo's. His life and memories, his safe place in their new home. "Cas…"

"Shush, just breathe for me. I know you need to still, it's all new." New? Having a panic attack. That's what he meant. The pain in his shoulders started again, and he flexed his muscles. Something soft brushed against his face, and he froze. "Cas. What is on me? Cas." He remained deathly still, like his father had taught, completely immobile. Castiel's hand on his scar again, soothing and relaxing waves washing over him…

"Dude, stop that!" Dean stood, and saw what had happened.

He had _wings._ Big ones, brown and blonde and black all at the same time. The feathers rippled in acknowledgement, almost as if in greeting. _'Hello, we're your new attachments.'_

"No. _No._ I'm dead. I died and this is Heaven. I'm _dead!_" Castiel stood, wings tucking in behind him. "Woah dude, your wings!" They were glorious. Like a raven, they were black and silky, but shimmering with silver and gold too. And luminous, like something out of a fantasy novel. They were enormous, and glimmering, and beautiful. Dean looked back, and looked to his own wings. Really looked.

Dean's wings were a creamy blonde colour, also shimmering in gold and silver. His wings had streaks of green, bright and glowing, like a lime. The wings were big too, and fluffy. Like a cherubs wings, almost. He reached out to touch them, and marvelled at just how sensitive they were. He shivered in pleasure, and removed his hand gently. "Cas, am I dead?"

"No, I gave you Grace. You needed it to survive. You OD'd on whiskey and sleeping pills, and I couldn't get you safe. So I gave you some of my grace. Enough to officially title you as angel. However, you and I are both weak, so we aren't leaving the bunker until we've 'recharged', so-to-speak."

"You _gave me your grace?_ Dude, are you nuts?!" Castiel looked exasperated, and if not for the circumstance, it would have been comical. "Y'know what, whatever. Any excuse for a holiday, I suppose."


	2. Chapter 2

"Cas it's been a week, can we go now?" The angel just sighed exasperatedly.

"Dean, remember when I didn't see you for a month?" Dean's mouth went dry as he nodded. "Well, I spent that time recharging. And you, as a fledgling, need even longer. In fact, I think nesting season is soon, so we'll wait until after that. Besides, there's a lot of training too and…" Dean chose to tune Cas out at this point.

This week had felt like forever, and he had cleaned for most of it. Dean had cleaned the entire bunker, found hidden rooms, treasures and discoveries. He'd read books and cooked and watched movies and slept and eaten an assload of burgers and done just about everything he could to prevent being bored, to prevent cold feet. He wasn't even sure _how _it was possible for him to be an angel right now.

"…and once we've accomplished all that, then we can hunt again." Dean stared blankly at Cas, realizing there was probably a whole bunch of important stuff in there. Cas stared back, waiting for some confirmation from Dean. He blinked slowly at Cas, set his mouth into a hard line, and said, "I want to fly."

"Dean, slow down." Cas was trying to talk him out of a tree, without too much luck. Turns out, wings have a _lot of power in them_, as Dean found out the hard way. At the moment, his wings were tucked into his sides, and his heart was going a million miles a minute. Sure, it wasn't like flying in that giant metal box of death a few years ago, but it _was_ equally as scary. He was high up, and far higher than he had intended to go. Dean was trying to take deep breaths, but if he breathed too deep then the branch would move. "Dean, listen, you need to come down!"

"Shut up Cas, I'm thinking!" He watched Castiel begin to pace, clearly aggravated. Dean had never seen him act like that before. It was weird and cool, all at once. He really was thinking, trying to work out how to get down without dying _again_ but nothing immediately came to mind.

"Dean, if you do not hurry, then I'll have to get you down. I'll carry you bridal style." Dean blanched. It was seemingly the only way, but by god he didn't wanna go down that way. He'd rather fall, to be honest.

"We don't talk about this, ever."


	3. Chapter 3

Sam sat across from Dean, Bitch Face #5210 plastered across his face. "You're _what_."

"I'm an angel, Sammy. And it's not a bad thing, okay? I already had some practice at it." Castiel's smirk forced Dean to give him Death Stare #9260. Castiel sobered up rather quickly after that.

Since Dean had become an angel, Cas had been so much more laid-back with him. It made him see the angel that his garrison would have seen. Seeing Cas smile and laugh and joke, and even seeing him sad, and angry and disappointed, it was seeing a whole new part of him. And Dean wanted to get to know him better.

"Dean, that's not the point. You were _dead_. Or so close to it that Cas had no choice. And you kept me in the dark, _again_." Dean's heart dropped. He was always letting Sam down.

"It's not like I had much choice. Cas coulda just left me-."

"Dean if you finish that sentence I'll stab you." Dean looked up at Sam, watching worry lace his eyes. The poor man would start getting wrinkles. Dean would never get wrinkles. Unless he gave up his Grace. Well, _Castiel's_ Grace, anyway. Dean made a mental note to ask about that later.

"It doesn't matter, not really. Point is, you are an angel, and that's a point in our favour against Abaddon. Now we have two angels on our side to help, plus _Crowley_ with the….wait." At the mention of Crowley, Dean thought it too. Dean lifted his sleeve, but lo and behold, the mark was still there. "How the…?"

Castiel leapt back, Grace filling the room and wings spread in defence. "Dean!? How did you get that, _why_ did you get that?" Castiel seethed at him.

"Only to kill Abaddon, then I was gonna try and get rid of it. The First Blade doesn't work without the Mark. I swear Cas, I don't want it." Castiel stiffened only a moment longer, and then relaxed. Wings tucked and Grace settled; he inched closer to Dean. "It's been eating away at you. No wonder you OD'd."

"I didn't do it on purpose Cas, I was just tired. I wanted to sleep." He knew Castiel could see his lie, but Sammy couldn't. Sam couldn't get in Dean's head the way Cas could.

"Well, I'm going to try and get some sleep. I need to sort this all out in my head." Sam stood and left the room, looking back only once to give the Puppy Eyes of Guilt. Dean sighed and fell onto the couch, exhausted for the first time since he got his wings.

"Would you like me to rub them?" Dean blinked, and quite possibly _visually_ blanched. "Your wings. You have tension. There aren't any other angels that can really help." Cas shrugged nonchalantly, as if nothing he had just said was the slightest bit weird. Dean wanted to take him up on the offer, but at the same time, didn't want some awkward angel groping his wings.

"Uhhhh…" Castiel rolled his eyes. Dean would have to slap Sam for that. The two of them had been hanging out a lot. He then crossed the room, stood behind Dean, and began. "Ooooohhh…" That was magical. Castiel's hands seemed to find all the knots, and rub them out. Dean began to relax, lost in the magical feeling of a wing massage. Castiel bumped something, near the base of his wings, and Dean found himself with a dilemma.

Weirdest. Boner. Ever.

Dean tried to tuck his legs up, tried to hide it, but Castiel froze. "Dean, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bump that, I just-."

"Cas, it's alright. Let's just ignore it." Dean looked around at Cas, and saw a flash of something. Sadly, his new Angel-Vision caught it. Castiel was upset. Upset about what? "Cas? What's wrong?"

"Nothing Dean."

"You can't lie to me, man." Castiel seemed to struggle for a moment, internally. Dean watched as he made up his mind, removed his hands and sat on the couch opposite Dean. "What's eating you Cas?"

"You." Dean blinked. Once, twice. "You are 'what's eating me'. I have all these random feelings, and I can't explain them, except I only get them thinking about you. Or talking to you, or just being in the same room as you. I tried looking at modern magazines and news articles about it, but they all just say I'm in love with you." Dean hadn't stopped blinking. Dean was processing.

"You what?"


End file.
